


Drabble Collection

by SpiderLondon



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Still doing these, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderLondon/pseuds/SpiderLondon
Summary: Just a drabble collection from stuff I've done on Tumblr. Will hopefully add more in the future. I don't get many requests so who knows





	1. "Have you seen my hoodie?" (Sans & Male!Frisk)

“Have you seen my hoodie?” Sans asked as he went around his room looking for his usual blue hoodie that he never left the house without.

“Nooo…” Came Frisk’s reply from outside of his room, he was trying hard not to let out a snicker but the skeleton seemed to be able to detect the mischief in the human’s tone.

“You’re wearing it, aren’t ya?” Sans asked in amusement as he stopped looking around his room and glanced over to the doorway.   
Frisk snickered a tiny bit and smirked as he went into the skeleton’s room, he was wearing the hoodie with the hood up and his hands in the jacket’s pockets just like Sans would do. The monster rolled his eyes while chuckling, “Kid, that doesn’t belong to ya, you know?” He mentioned as he shook his head a little in amusement.

“I know. I don’t care.” Frisk answered with a shrug, “You’re not getting it back anytime soon though.” He mentioned as he hugged the hoodie a bit tighter against himself happily.

The skeleton wanted to protest but he couldn’t help but notice how the hoodie looked on the kid and huffed a little, “You’re lucky that it looks good on ya, kid.” He mentioned as he went over to the human and tugged the hood down a bit so it’d cover the other’s eyes, “But, I will get that back before the end of the day though.”


	2. "Have you always been this beautiful?" (Lizardhat)

“Have you been this beautiful?” Demencia asked Black Hat suddenly after their latest orientation video.

The man in question rolled his eyes at what she asked, “You ask that question a lot.” He mentioned in a bit of an annoyed tone as he would rather do anything other than have the lizard hybrid flirt with him for the umpteenth time that day, “The answer is, of course, I have.” He huffed as he shoved the girl roughly out of his personal space.

She laughed a bit as she was shoved, “I knooow that, Black Hat!” She giggled as she rocked on her feet with a smile and the usual blush she had whenever she was near the demon.

He pinched the bridge of his invisible nose, “Then why ask, you insufferable wrench?” He grunted over to her as he started to collect some papers and files from his desk so he could put them away.

“Because I don’t want ya to ever forget~” She grinned at him, watching him as he was putting the files away, “And as you’re girlfriend, I think-”

“You’re NOT my girlfriend!” Black Hat interrupted her with a glare and a growl, “You’re delusional if you think you are.” 

Demencia pouted a little at his retort, “Aw, c'mon, handsome~” She started with a playful tone in her voice, “Ya know ya want me! You just won’t accept it!” She retorted as she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, ignoring his complaints about her touching him.

“Like hell I would.” He snarled as he tried to remove her arms but she stubbornly kept them where they were so he simply teleported out of her embrace and behind her, making her whine in complaint since she didn’t see where he went. He paused in thought for moment before quickly giving her a peck on the cheek and teleporting out of the room before she could look at him. 

Well, he didn’t say it out loud.


	3. "You're a fucking asshole." (Lizardhat)

“Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole.” Demencia sighed over to Black Hat, speaking softly for once. She had just come back from a mission that she was given a few hours ago and now she was limping away from her boss’ desk while holding her broken arm, wearing a frown on her usually happy face.

The demon looked up at her from his desk and frowned, it was odd seeing the hybrid in such a bad state that she couldn’t even speak too loudly and he didn’t want to admit it but seeing her like this concerned him quite a bit but he couldn’t show it. 

He grunted as he watched her limp to the door and got ready to call for Flug to take care of her. She didn’t make it to the door. She fainted halfway to the door, her bleeding was the cause probably. His eyes widened when he saw her fall to the ground and quickly stood up, running over to her before picking up her limp body carefully, “The damn girl should’ve gone to Dr. Flug first…” He grumbled as he examined her wounded body before teleporting to his room.

After Black Hat got to his room and placed the unconscious Demencia on his bed, he made sure to lock his door so neither Flug or 5.0.5. could see him, a being with no heart to care, actually caring for someone. He got out a first aid kit from inside of his nightstand’s drawer and got out the stuff he needed to mend the broken arm before starting to tend to her.   
–  
After about half an hour went by Demencia slowly began to regain consciousness and groaned in pain as she attempted to sit up, “Stupid hero…” She grumbled as she remembered why she was hurt so badly. 

When she tried to sit up fully she felt a strong hand push her back in her laying position, “Don’t try to move, idiot.” Came the growl of Black Hat, “I need you to rest so you can do more missions in the future.”

The hybrid looked up at him and noticed how he sitting next to her on the bed, looking not at her but at his laptop at who-knows-what. She didn’t care, she just liked having him near even if he was a fucking asshole.


	4. "Am I your lockscreen?" (Lizardhat)

“Am I your lockscreen?” Demencia asked with a surprised but completely excited tone as she caught sight of Black Hat turning on his phone and seeing a picture of herself wielding a bloody battle axe with a hero at her feet. She was always happy whenever the demon she loves does something to show off his love for her.

“You weren’t supposed to see that.” Black Hat said as he blushed a light green in embarrassment, quickly put his phone back into his pocket to avoid having the lizard look at the lockscreen any longer. She let out a little whine at him putting his phone away but he ignored her protest, “Didn’t I give you a job to do?” He frowned at her, glaring a bit at how she wasn’t doing her work.

“Uh- right. About that-”

“You have ten seconds to explain why you’re not out there making me money.” Black Hat warned her as he glowered at her, making her wiggle a little in nervousness.

“…welp, see ya later!” The hybrid sheepishly squeaked, “Got a job to do! Hope I get a kiss as a reward!” She mentioned before quickly scurrying off on all fours.  
The eldritch watched her leave with an annoyed look before sighing a little, looking back at his phone- maybe it’s time to change the picture to avoid further embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you care to send any prompts my way then please go to my tumblr www.tumblr.com/blog/spiderlondon You can choose to pick from prompt lists I find or just create a prompt yourself.


End file.
